borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 Looking for ogre or bessie
Hi, I'm looking for weapons to trade on the 360, an Ogre with over 300 Damage, at least 8. rate of fire (and, while it's not necessary, But I'd prefer a clip over 40) I am also looking for a bessie with over 1300 damage (Don't care about Rate of fire/Clip size with that one) I would prefer to Duplicate, but we can see what will be done. What I have for trade/Dup; Weapons; TMP88.2 Cold Thanatos, Lv 61, 312 Damage, 92.8 accuracy, 9.3 Fire Rate, 65 Clipsize TMP2 Grim Reaper, 199 Damage, 94.9 Accuracy, 11.4 Fire rate, 16 Clip AX1 XX Bloody Unforgiven, Lv 59, 973 Damage, 94.2 accuracy, 1.0 Fire rate, 6 Clip and has a Blade, and 3.7 Zoom attatchment. DL10 XX Stabilized Unforgiven, 1309 Damage, 94.2 accuracy, 0.6 fire rate. 2 clip size. (Note; -121% Recoil reduction) GGN30 Fearsome Cyclops, Lv 59, 903 Damage, 98.6 accuracy, 0.6 Fire rate, 6 clipsize AR4903 Glorious Massacre (a Draco?) Lv 58, 278 Damage, 93.9 Accuracy, 8.8 Fire Rate, 124 Clip, 4x Fire. (seriously, a Draco?) SG1200 Pearl Hydra, 230x12 Damage, 65.3 accuracy, .8 Fire rate, 13 clip size. RWL70 Iron Redemption, Lv 61, 3374 Damage, 88.8 accuracy, 1.1 Fire rate, 4 clipsize (note; Dup only.) PPZ50 Detonating Cobra, Lv 61, 961 Damage, 97.1, accuracy, 1.2 Fire rate, 5 clip, 3x Explosive (also Dup only.) AR29 Shattering Mauler, Lv 57, 391 damage, 82. accuracy, 9.8 Rate of Fire, 48 Clip size. ZPRS303 Fatal Crux, LV 61, 235x7 Damage, 83.3 accuracy, 1.9 Rate of fire, 18 clip, 3x explosive. ZPR30/v3 Blast Hammer, Lv 61, 266x7 damage, 6.7 accuracy (lol) 2.6 Fire rate, 7 clip, 2x Explosive RWL71 Steel Undertaker, Lv 61, 2419 damage, 88.8 accuracy, 1.6 Fire rate, 8 Clip size (Dup only, My only Pearl Weapon.) Shields; Alacritous Rose, Lv 58, 1215 Capacity, 364 Recharge Rate. I do have a few other weapons, however, not many of them are worth mention, just ask me if there's something you want, I'll see what I can do. My GT is IamCorn Ogre: 355 damg. 12.5 rof. 55 clip and bessie 1677 damg. GT: xXKuragari666Xx I would like to compare your hammer and crux against mine. No signature found... 08:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a Bessie that does 1677 damage, I think at least, I know it does around 1600-1700 damage, it's not modded. GT: A Psycho Banana. Just send me a message. Deadlock82 10:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude i just offerd him that bessie.......... No signature found... 10:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry, didn't notice that in your post, my bad. If you don't mind modded weapons, though, I have an Anarchy Ogre that does 370x3.Deadlock82 12:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's ok dude ;-) No signature found... 12:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Woah anarchy ogre? I'd dupe you my pearls for that if your intererested. Got a bunch of legandaries too. Same goes to the Op i have a bunch of legendaries and pearls id dupe for your fatal crux in particualr Message me on 360-GAYNOR54 If you liked that then how bout a anarchy bessie and a anarchy serpens or a shredder shredder with 1200x5No signature found... 12:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I like the sound of that very much, i have you added already kuragari, i know your time difference is pretty big, if you wnat to do something where we set up a time like before just message me and ill see it when i get back from classes in 5 hours or so-GAYNOR54 I'm finished with work in about 3 hours k? No signature found... 12:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) i can break a couple speed limits on my way home and be on in 4 and half, if i see you on ill message you-GAYNOR54 Hey Banana, I added you this morning. Would love a copy of that Ogre as well. I have a few mods myself Anyways, hit me up on live. GT jlyons2009 I have a bessie that is 1500+ x 3!!!! Hi, Ive just started borderlands (LVL 32) but i know about the strength of these weapons. Is it ok if i can have some for free (hopefully the bessie, its my fave gun) if so thank you soooo much :D GT: iTzz CHiCKeN If you are only lvl. 32 and dont have the 3rd DLC these "pearlescent" weapons are useless for you becouse they are for lvl. 51+ No signature found... 14:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC)